


The Vienna Game [PODFIC]

by codeswitch



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, Drug Addiction, F/M, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:29:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4299579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codeswitch/pseuds/codeswitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'There's a whole other story, about that, a girl with mirrors over her eyes and a man who was scared to care about anything.' A podfic of The Vienna Game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Vienna Game [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Vienna Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/472520) by [paraTactician](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraTactician/pseuds/paraTactician). 



 

This podfic is COMPLETE! Stream or download entire work [here](https://www.mediafire.com/folder/751ncaqq4ykcd/The_Vienna_Game).

Thanks so much to the wonderful folks at Audiofic for archiving this work. Download it from the archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/vienna-game).

Stream or download individual chapters (right click to download):

[Chapter One: Low City Flatline](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/99849n8u6carm2c/Chapter_1-_Low_City_Flatline.mp3) (24:42, 23 MB)  


[Chapter Two: Spiderbitch](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/sgt2exmd1ur1926/Chapter_2-_Spiderbitch.mp3) (31:03, 29 MB)  


[Chapter Three: Viral Strike](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/qwtkw5c5bt3c3bz/Chapter_3-_Viral_Strike.mp3) (22:22, 21 MB)  


[Chapter Four: Parameters](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/xm8pofb75ejskxm/Chapter_4-_Parameters.mp3) (45:20, 42 MB)  


[Chapter Five: Doorbell Interrupt](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/1d1r2mecmvrpu68/Chapter_5-_Doorbell_Interrupt.mp3) (44:23, 41 MB)  


[Chapter Six: Sleep Cycle](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/w4mfqk2kv4exysa/Chapter_6-_Sleep_Cycle.mp3) (43:31, 40 MB)  


[Chapter Seven: The Tower of Cats](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ag9b128w0b9d9iy/Chapter_7-_The_Tower_of_Cats.mp3) (43:10, 40 MB)  


[Chapter Eight: Fragments of a Hologram Rose ](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/8rt0hqe8t24vidf/Chapter_8-_Fragments_of_a_Hologram_Rose.mp3) (46:10, 43 MB)  


[Chapter Nine: Zero Point](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/neopbfuai4gfjl7/Chapter_9-_Zero_Point%282%29.mp3) (47:54, 44 MB)  


[Chapter Ten: Stand Alone Complex](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/v7bv11hi47fln6t/Chapter_10-_Stand_Alone_Complex%282%29.mp3) (47:39, 44 MB)  


[Chapter Eleven: Upward Movement](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/8re51iyu4ymb159/Chapter_11-_Upward_Movement.mp3) (1:07:17, 62 MB)  


[Chapter Twelve: Carnival](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/6i96oav01connt6/Chapter_12-_Carnival.mp3) (47:57, 44 MB)  


[Chapter Thirteen: Epilogue (End Run)](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/3wk9sidd4ekv7cw/Chapter_13-_Epilogue_%28End_Run%29.mp3) (23:56, 22 MB)

Chapter intro music: The Matrix OST by Don Davis  
End credit music: Iris by Goo Goo Dolls


End file.
